Bungeejumping
by Lovestory81
Summary: This story continues after the episode "Trembling on the brink". What happends between Alex and Stevie, what if they recall their secret 'handshake?
1. Chapter 1

_This story first continues after the episode "Trembling on the brink". I always wanted to add more to this great, romantic and maybe funniest Stevie-Alex episode._

_What happends between Alex and Stevie, when they recall their secret 'handshake' -a symbol to agree on being friends first-. This takes place right after the bachelor party._

Today it was a very hot one...Because of the sun, but also because of the tension between a man and a woman...Because of some sheep, who were standing in the middle of the road...Or because of the car braking down on the most hot moment of the day. Why did Stevie had to chase Tess' veil and slipped out in the mod...Why did 2 people waiting -for someone to get their car fixed- and an emotional conversation, lead to a very passionate kiss...Was it all supposed to be?

After the bachelor party they still think about it, separately though. It was a long, confusing day. But Stevie feels happy that she was the one who thought of the idea to 'shake on it'. So the tension between them hopefully will disappear...But Stevie now doubts it. And maybe they could forget about this confusing day, full of confusing moments, but they won't forget that kiss. They all had a great evening, a nice bachelor party with a lot of booze and a surprising strip act from Kate. Stevie finally calls it a day. She knows all the work on the farm can't wait tomorrow morning.

She's about to pull out her shirt, almost ready to hit the bed...when she hears that warm, familiar voice again, who actually did turned her on quite a bit today...Especially when this handsome, tall and strong man comes closer and looks her in the eye, which he does right now...

He hesitatingly asks...almost whispering, but still, with some kind of self-confident attitude. "Are ya still ok with the handshake?" He directly points out.

Stevie is amazed, not only to see him in her bedroom at this time, but also because of that question. She thought and hoped that the answer already was very clear...And they were allowed to drop what happened today. But is turns out that´s not going to happen.

"Alex..." She softly responds to his surprising appearance.

He turns and shuffles around the room a bit. He has that uninteresting look on his face and pulls up one eyebrow, while he checks out her collection of boots. "You know..." He takes a breath..."I'm still thinking about it."

Stevie feels her cheeks warm up "Well...it wasn't such a big deal." She waits until he makes eye contact..."I mean; the handshake." She tries to smile when he finally looks in her direction.

He's not looking shy and carefully shakes his head. "I mean I´m still thinking about that kiss you gave me."

Stevie's eyes are getting bigger and she looks amazed again "Oh" She smiles charming. "I thought **you** started it."

Alex smiles. "Nope…you just couldn´t resist me, admit it Steves."

Now Stevie laughs out loud and walks up to him, pushes him softly in is side and nags. "What about you, comboy? You actually didn't take it easy..."

He suddenly feels a little bit warmer too...The feelings they´ve experienced today didn't fade away jet.

Alex plays along with his mate "Things like that happen when a woman seduces a man Stevie." He looks at her with a desirable look in his eyes, then he turns away from her...She looks amazed and is about to snap something at him. Alex suddenly looks at her again, he pulls up one eyebrow and says: "Hey, I´m a bloke, you know." He winks.

Stevie steps a little closer towards him, until they're standing very close in front of each other. She sarcastically says: " Oh...wait, when did I hear you say that before?..." She sighs and turns away from him, but immediately turns around and walks up to him with her arms folded.

"Seduce? I didn´t seduce you." She defends.

`You pulled out you clothes." He teases.

"You watched! You could turn around, but you just couldn´t took your eyes of me." She tries to look serious and hides her smile.

Alex shakes his head and smiles while he takes a peek at Stevie's alarm clock."Righto...Now before we continue arguing, we have to go back to the point and the reason why I´m here." He seriously looks her in the eye again, she still has her arms folded.

`That´s exactly what I want to know, why are you here?`

His eyes drift away to the floor for a moment. `Like I said, I´m still thinking about what happened to us today." He takes a pause, but adds: "Can't get it of my mind..."

Stevie now decides to take a seat on her bed. She sighs and rubs her face with her hands. "Yeah, I know what you mean...me neither."

"So what do ya reckon? Was that handshake the best thing to do?" He straightforwardly asks.

Stevie immediately feels a little nervous. "Yeah, I guess...We already explained to each other why..."

He nods and repeats what's been said earlier. "Right...Because I think; women and men can´t be friends and you; you want to be friends first with men, from now on...But there´s one thing very wrong about all this..." He looks at her, to try to notice from the expression on her face, if she gets it too...He adds: "Stevie..?" But she's quiet and he has to explain himself now. "We already **are** friends."

And that's when Alex hits the nail right on the head! Stevie is flabbergasted for a moment. She knows he's right. That's one thing she couldn't figure out for herself, but the safest way was to agree on being friends. She stands up from the bed and walks around the room, taking several deep breaths to try to think clear and to think of something useful to say right now...Or maybe she should just send him away? Talk about it some other time. That would be better, because their obviously still a little upside down about everything that's happened.

Alex suddenly smiles and shakes his head. "And this...This is new to me." He looks at her, awaiting. She starts to dislike that, why does she has to fill him in? She keeps quiet. Alex finishes his sentence. "...We act weird 'round each other sometimes. Tell me Stevie, if we are just friends, that would be not normal, right?"

Stevie even gets more nervous..."What?" She looks away from him and stares to the wall, she adds irritated: "What do you want from me Alex? Just get to the point."

Alex is really calm and likes it when Stevie acts this way, she looks funny and it's a challenge to have a conversation then, or fun to tease her.

"Sometimes it's so easy to get you irritated..." He teases.

She looks at him. Her eyes show some fear now. "This is not the time to tease Alex, we have a very serious conversation right now...One, I thought, we already had, a few hours ago." She sighs.

Alex now looks a lot more serious, he walks up to her. "So...that's the answer I get, huh? That's it. We shook on it. So we don't have to talk about it any more, or even don't mention it anymore. Or should we forget about it? Pretend that it ever happened? That's what you want Stevie?" He looks angry, while he talks his eyes tell her even more..This is not pure angre, deep down inside he's so sensitive and sad, or disappointed?


	2. Chapter 2

They're standing very close to each other again. Stevie even takes a step forward and gently touches his face with her hand. She says nothing and slowly moves her fingers on his cheek to his chin. Her touch and the expression on her face helps Alex to feel calmer again. She can do that like no one can.

She peacefully starts to talk. "Alex..." She takes a deep breath before she continues and carefully rubs her neck with her fingertips while she talks. "I know exactly what you felt today...and I know exactly how you feel right now. No one, but us, knows how confusing this day was."

She clearly looks in his eyes, with a warm and loving glance and continues. "But that kiss we shared...I'm having trouble to describe how it was, even to you...But I can tell you this: When a man is able to make a woman feel like **that,** it makes him very...very special." She lovely smiles at him while she emotionally finishes her sentence.

He blinks his eyes and gives her a sweet glance with a grateful smile. There's a silence, he thinks about what she just said and absorbs every word. He feels impressed. That was so spontaneous, right from the heart and full of love.

"Thanks Stevie." He nods and shyly looks at the floor. "Those were very sweet and special words." He softly says, it makes Stevie smile and she feels flattered.

He continues: "But...You don't think it's worth a try huh?" His eyes seek hers and he playfully smiles at her.

She shakes her head, but looks happy. "You are unbelievable...Let me be honest, I thought about it, but right now it's not a good idea..." Then she squeezes her eyes a bit and looks inquisitive. "You changed your mind?" She curiously asks.

Alex looks understandable. "I know...No I didn't changed my mind, but what if we're meant to be? I want to be friends first...But it might be hard, especially when thoose feelings pop up again." She still looks inquisitive...

He adds "Yeah I mean, what if you wear your most sexy acdc-shirt...I might jump right on top of ya." They both laugh.

Stevie tries to accomplish their new agreement in a funny way "Let's just talk about it in a few months, or maybe earlier, when we can't get our hands of each other." They both laugh again and then it gets quiet.

"So I should go home now." He suddenly says, very down to earth.

"Yeah..." She shyly responds.

He comes closer and gives her a kiss on her cheek. It makes Stevie blush, because she's surprised he just did that.

"That's not going to make things easier, you know."

He winks at her "Goodnight beautiful...Catch ya later." He makes a cowboy-salute and swings around in a funny way, ready to walk trough the door.

She laughs at him "You would never say that, without the amount of alcohol that's in your body. Goodnight Alex."

He looks sarcastic when he turns his face towards her and responds that way too "Says a very sober lady..."

He opens the door, but Stevie is about to do something very unexpected. She totally falls for his flirty behaviour and walks up to him, she suddenly grabs him by his waist, just when he really was ready to leave...

"Stevie?" He surprisingly says and turns around. She still has her arms around him and holds on tight.

She looks a little bit naughty and keeps quiet...Alex can't believe what's happening, after that serious conversation they've had. He squeezes his eyes for a second. "What?" he asks and carefully smiles, still a bit unsure about Stevie's intentions.

Then Stevie lets go of him, which gives him some space to relax...Stevie slowly walks backwards, she gestures him to follow her...They feel totally weak inside –again- and can't seem to hold on to their agreement, or control themselves somehow. Being together almost all day, the tension between them, the kiss they've shared and feelings of love...It's to much. The alcohol helps them to let go of the tension and everything they've talked about. Stevie really wanted to let Alex go home, but he really did something to her today.

Stevie's head slowely comes closer towards his, he doesn't even ask anything any more, they both know enough. He softly holds her face and quickly, but careful, pulls her towards him. When their lips meet, he stops pulling, and runs with his fingers trough her hair. They share a romantic kiss, even more passionate then earlier today. He stops kissing and playfully lifts her of the ground, while he looks very charming..."Alex!" She giggles..."What are you doing?"

Alex loves it when she act like that...he can't stop any more...Stevie smiles and starts to kiss him again. She can't stop as well. Alex is not planning to leave at all...And Stevie doesn't want him to. (Temporary?) Butterflies are filling their bodies.

Everything has been said, they both know how they feel about each other, but it's like they're forbidden to be together. An after a day like this, that's exactly what binds them together... They can't ignore it, they can't call it 'just a kiss' any more...A romantic night, full of love, passion and tenderness lies ahead of them. Is this a one night stand? It certainly doesn't feel like it. Alex Ryan has had many girlfriends, but he wouldn't just take a small risky adventure like this with his best mate, right? How will they respond to each other the next few days?


	3. Chapter 3

The alarm sounds even louder then it ussualy does...Stevie hits it and then moans and turns around again, putting her hands on her head. Then -like it's the most normal thing to do- she tries to search with her hand on the bed, for that body, which made her feel so warm and loved last night..But there's no one there..

She closes her eyes for a second and moans again. Then she looks a bit shocked and disappointed at the same time...Alex' already left? Or didn't he? Was he there, or did she dreamed everything..? Suddenly a tiny, naughty smile appears on her sleepy face. Naah, it wasn't a dream. She playfully turns around in bed and smells the sheets, which still have his attractive scent in it. Then she jumps up, takes a deep breath and immediately feels the butterflies waking up in her body. They had a busy night..

Stevie isn't hungry , so she doesn't feel like eating breakfast, she rather wants to go outside, to work hard, that's her way to deal with things. When she gets downstairs Tess is already up.

"Hey.."

Stevie suddenly feels a bit embarrassed about the whole thing, what if someone saw or heard something? "Morning.." She says.

"How are you? Had a good night?" Tess asks while she makes some toast.

Stevie scrapes her throat "What?...Oh...Well yeah, I guess a little short, but I had a good night...of sleep." She sounds very unstable.

Tess immediately notices and pulls a funny face. "What's with you? You sure you had a good night?"

Stevie feels her cheeks are warming up and puts on a friendly smile, then turns around, ready to make some coffee.

Tess laughs.."Ehm..hello-o?" She walks towards Stevie and stands next to her. "You're blushing..what's going on Stevie? Or is there anything else you wanted to tell me about yesterday?" Tess figures maybe Stevie wasn't just lying about the veil.

Stevie almost lets her cup fall into the sink.."No, off-course not, nothing is going on." She denies.

Tess smiles, while she tries to make eye-contact with her "Right..."

Stevie starts to walk up and down the kitchen with her coffee, suddenly she puts one hand up "Ok, please stop doing this Tess..You know me to well..Something ís going on, but I can't talk about it, ok?"

Tess pulls her a funny face and lifts up one eyebrow. "That sounds more like it Stevie..You know where to find me.." She says when she quickly turns around with a cool attitude. "..If you wanna talk..?"

Stevie doesn't respond to that..Instead she looks around and walks towards the window, looks trough is and asks.."Where are the girls?"

"They are not ready yet.." Tess asks, a little surprised. She was hoping for Stevie to open up.

They both sit down to eat something, it's pretty quiet, but suddenly Stevie starts to confesses.

"It's Alex, ok!" She looks emotional.

Tess carefully shakes her head and looks inquisitive. "Alex? What's with him? You two had a fight again?"

Now Stevie has to smile, because of some images from last night that slip trough her mind..."A fight?" She smiles..."No, it's more like...the opposite."

Tess frowns her eyebrows, she doesn't seem to get it, but then.."Oh..Ooh! Stevie? No, you can't be serious..what happened?"

Her reaction makes Stevie laugh. A few minutes later she confesses the whole story..Tess looks so amazed, but also happy about it.

After Stevie told her everything Tess thinks it must be very confusing for both of them. "You both agreed on being friends and a few minutes later you jumped in bed with each other...How desperate can you be?" She jokes.

Stevie sighs. "Yeah I know..It's bad, isn't it."

"I don't know if it's bad, but it happened..You can't do anything to change that. So you guys have to deal with it..Somehow." Tess friendly says.

"It's easier to deal with it when you had a few drinks..That's for sure." Stevie sighs, while she holds her head with her hands, leaning on the table.

Tess shakes her head "Hey, you knew this next day would come, right? You guys knew exactly what you talked about and what happened last night..You both were there."

Stevie smiles "Oh yeah..we were there.." her cheeks warm up again...Tess notices and she smiles.

"Want some more cofee?" Stevie asks, to change the subject.

Tess looks at the clock and jumps up "No, we have to go now, promised Nick we would help them in the west-paddock."

Stevie looks a little bit frightened "Ehm, 'them'?"

Now Tess looks amazed "Oh come on Stevie, you have to face him anyway!"

Stevie knows Tess is right and figures it might be even better to face him right now.

When the girls arive, the Ryan brother are already busy preparing to put down a new fench. "Alex.." Stevie says to great him...

"Stevie.." He says back. It's weird, for both of them..Tess observes them a bit and has to laugh about it.

It feels so weird right now, but yet so normal when they're together. "You ok?" Alex asks.

"Fine, you?" She says, while she tries to look at him, but the sun is shining right into her eyes.

"Fine too...Thanks."

After a while Nick walks towards his brother "Hey I just got a call, there's a fence down in the east-paddock, half of the cattle escaped..Can you fix that with Stevie? Me and my almost wifey here, have an appointment, to see someone about the wedding music. Sorry. "

Alex and Stevie both say "No." At the same time. Nick laughs. "Right, well it wasn't question."

Alex nods "Yeah yeah..You guys go, we'll fix it."

Stevie looks looks at her and laughs when his brother leaves. "Well I guess we're stock together once more ey?" He turns around and walks away.

Stevie doesn't know what to do or what to say, just a few hours before they where lying in each others arms. She just decides to follow him.

They ride towards the broken fence and put the cattle back where it belongs, they're so good at it. They enjoy their time together, as they always do, but now they look even more at each other.

"Good job cowboy." She nods, when compliments him.

"Thanks. You weren't so bad yourself...Wanna take a break?" He suggests.

Stevie doubts, working with him is ok, but a break? What if she feels those butterflies again? Then what? "Sounds good, but I think we should head back."

Alex shakes his head. "What? We already worked for hours in the open sun..It's bloody hot and we hardly had any sleep..Come on Stevie, sit down. I won't bite, I promise." He winks. It makes her calmer though.

"Ok I guess you're right.." She gets of her horse and they find a nice spot in the shade, to sit down and drink something.

"I feel pretty confussed you know.." Alex suddenly brings up.

Stevie painfully smiles at him "Well you're not the only one."

"It's weird trying to act normal right now...a few hours earlier we were lying in each others arms." He says. That's exactly what she's thinking. He continues "I keep asking myself..Do I want to kiss you again, or is it easier to close that chapter, at least for a while?" He says, almost like an open book.

She's amazed, Alex is usually a little bit closed.."You sound like an open book, I'm not used to that Alex."

He smiles. "I'm just telling you what I feel..If I keep my mouth shut, it only makes things worse."

She turns her head away from him, she doesn't want to look him in his eyes that long. She squeezes her eyes and says with a soft voice "Maybe we made things even more complicated."

He nods "I'm sure we did..Now what do we do about it.."

She looks at him again "I won't allow it, if you kiss me again."

He looks confused and even a little disappointed. "Why not?"

Now she's quiet and he has to guess: "I wasn't using you last night Stevie.."

She gets a bit irritated when he says that "And I wasn't using you..I'm sorry Alex but it should've never happened." She emotionally reacts and moves her hand to her face, ready to wipe some tears..

He puts his arm around her. "Don't" She snaps and pushes him away.

"Stevie?" Then he takes a breath and stands up. "What's wrong with ya!"

Now she stands up too. They stand in front of each other. "Nothing! I just want to forget it, ok?"

Alex turns around "That's the most stupid thing I've ever heard!" Then he moves back to her, looking directly into her eyes. "You can't! Ok? You can't forget it!" He says with a raised voice.

Stevie walks further away from him, it hurts him even more.."Well I have to Alex, I just want to be friends again.."

He walks up to her and grabs her arm, he gets real mad now. "A few hours ago you suddenly changed your mind about being friends..! Whether you like it or not, we have to talk about this."

Stevie pulls herself loose and walks away.

"Stevie..Stevie..! You can't walk away like that." He walks right behind her and grabs her again, even tighter now.

"Let go of me Alex! I have nothing to say about it any more.."

He comes closer with his head "Off-course you have...we can't just forget this." He now says with a much softer tone in his voice.

She holds back the tears when their eyes meet. "Why not?.." She sadly answers.

"Because it was too special." He honestly admits with a very emotional sound in his voice.

After a pause she responds, sounding very soft. "I agree...ok? Can you let me go now? Please?" A few tears escape from her eyes.

He lets go and when he does, she lets herself sink on the ground..

He sits next to her."What do we do now, huh?" He thinks out loud.

"Continue our life's.." She cries, when she finally looks him right in his eyes. "Like we agreed. We let ourselves go last night, now we have to get serious and go on."

"It just doesn't make sense, our conversation. I said women and men can't be friends...And I might be right.."

"I'm still willing to prove you're wrong.." She carefully smiles.

He carefully smiles too "And I'm not going to shake on that again.."

They agree once more and decide to not talk about it any more, at least for a few months.


	4. Chapter 4

A few months later..lot's of things have happened. As always, time goes fast, especially because of the several big happenings that have happened recently: Nick and Tess' wedding, the visite of Tess' cousin; Jasmine, Sally's come-back and Kane's -very short- comeback. But even trough al that, is seems like the friendship between Alex and Stevie is stronger then ever. Allthough they both have had some tough and weak moments...

Stevie had a rough time when Jasmine made her entrance at Drovers Run. She saw her best mate, her Alex, fall in love with a McLeod again. For a moment there, she was scared he found some sort of replace-women for Claire – the love of his life-

At that same time Alex had a rough time too..He never thought he would fel in love with a woman like that, so quickly. But Jasmine is a special, beautiful woman..Who desperately needed some help. Alex is a caring person and he could give her exactly what she wanted, that's why they got themselves in a romantic atmosphere, very quickly. Jasmine had to many problems at that time and let herself fal into Alex his strong arms, for a short time..Luckily she left, because she would never love him the way he deserves, at least, that's how Stevie thinks about it..

But when Kane came back, she had a very confusing time..She forgot about the romantic night she had with her best mate..And because of that weak spot she had for Kane, she went straight back into the arms of her lying ex-boyfriend. Alex hated to see that, he almost felt sick, because he knew he's so wrong for her...But he's a strong man and so he decided to try and let it go..He suddenly was so aware of the fact that he can't decide what's best for Stevie, although it was hard not to interfere.

Thank God everything is back to normal now and a to a more peaceful life now..and Kane is long gone..It's still early when Stevie and Alex are doing some fencing together, between Killarney and Drovers Run. The fence broke down and some of the cattle got mixed up last night, that problem was easily solved by the two best friends. Although they haven't forgot about everything that has happened for the last few months, there's a relaxed atmosphere between them, kind of cosey too. They have a good time, laughing together, talking together and working together...Until Alex suddenly brings something up.

"So you thought about Kane lately?"

Stevie laughs a bit at first, but then she gets a bit frightened. "No..why? Should I worry? Is he around or something?"

Alex laughs and stops working, he walks towards Stevie "Hey, eas up wil yah, the coast is clear, ok?" He gently puts his hand on her back, when he stands next to her.

Stevie looks a bit confused and sighs "Right, so tell me, why do you ask me something like that? I'm happy he's not around anymore."

"So you can't fall for him any more.." Alex nags.

Stevie feels annoyed. "What's with you .."

"What's with you? I'm just joking around, ok?"

"Well then do it without me." She says, kind of disappointed and walks away from him.

He follows her "Hey, I didn't knew 'the Kane subject' still hurt yah."

She turns around and clearly looks him in the eye. "It's not. It's you.."

Their eyes are locked on to each other. "Me?" He shyly smiles a bit.

"Yeah, you mentioning it. Mentioning him. I knew you didn't approve it when I went straight back into his arms." She turns away from him, feeling a bit embarrassed about it.

He slowly comes closer towards her and says with a soft voice "It was your choice Stevie.. And you must have felt the same when I started to feel something for Jasmine, right?"

She nods, but keeps quiet. He touches her shoulder, to get her full attention. "So you still think I'm irresistible.."

They both laugh.."Yeah..it's hard to keep my hands of you."

Alex shakes his head, while he puts on a playful smile "Why didn't you tell me?" He winks.

"'Cause I know where that might lead us.." She winks back, very self-confident.

He shakes his head once more and continues the fencing again. Every now and then they look at each other, still smiling about what's just been said.

After a while Stevie suddenly feels a sharp pain going trough her stomach..It surprises her so much, she almost sinks onto the ground. She heavily sighs and moans and holds her hand on her belly.

Alex jumps up when he sees her like that. "Stevie?" He puts one arm around her "Hey Stevie.." But she doesn't respond, because of the pain. "Come on mate, what's going on."

Stevie sighs. "I don't know.." She moves her hand and Alex grabs it to take a look at it. There seems to be blood everywhere, it looks very bad.

"Bloody hell, you cut yourself Steves, look..You should lie down now..Come on." He puts his shirt out, so she can lie on it, he carefully helps her. Then he takes a better look at Stevie's wounds. He lifts up her shirt and says with a painful look. "What the hell were you doing? That stupid steel-wire broke. It must have hit yah hard mate, you need some help." He stands up and looks around him.

Stevie is shocked to hear that and has no idea how bad it is. "Well..How bad is it?"

Alex kneels down again and holds her face, he gently puts one lock of hair behind her ear. "I'm not a doc, ok? Come on, I help you get up."

Stevie starts to cry when they finally manage to get up. "Now we have to get to your ute."

"Right, you reckon you can do that?" He asks.

She tries to smile somehow "Yeah I think so, but I don't think you can get me in it.."

He smiles and winks "I guess that will be the easy part, huh. You watch me, I can manage, even if I have to throw you in..Come on, we can do this."

His sweet way of being funny helps Stevie to hold on..But when they're almost there, Stevie gives up, the pain gets worse. "You go. You go by yourself..go and get some help."

But Alex doesn't hesitate one second. "No. I'm not gonna leave you here. You need some medical care, to get that wound fixed. Come on Stevie. We'll get there before you know it."

With a lot of struggling and pain they finally manage to get Stevie in Alex' ute.

In hospital, when Stevie gets the medical care she needs, Alex calls the girls, to let them know what's going on. After that he waits, very impatient, in the hallway. He moves up and down and nervously walks around.

"Hello, Mr..?" Suddenly a doctor looks at him very seriously.

He coughs a little bit before he answers "Alex, Alex Ryan..How is she?"

"You're allowed to see her Mr Ryan. She probable wants to tell you how she feels herself. I was about to check up on her, and noticed you're still waiting."

Alex looks relieved and can't wait to see Stevie, he follows the doctor. Alex feels even more relieved when he sees her..She looks pain free and happy.

"Hey you.." She says, she doesn't even notice the doctor at first. Alex winks and stays in the back of the room a bit. Although he wants to come closer, but the doctor needs to check up on her first.

"Ms Hall, I'm doctor Johnson, how are you feeling?"

She looks a bit shy. "I'm fine.."

"Good to hear that.." He looks at Alex "Are you her fiancée?"

Stevie and Alex look at each other and laugh about it. "No, I'm not."

"Boyfriend? Family?" The doctor still looks serious.

"Actually, he's my best friend." Stevie says.

The doctor sighs and turns to Alex again "I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave.."

Alex pulls Stevie a face, she can't hide her smile.."We almost know everything about each other." She says to the doctor.

"I prefer to have this conversation first with you ms Hall. It's kind of personal."

"What could be so personal..I'm wounded because of some fencing..And you can call me Stevie by the way."

Alex laughs "Righto. You're feeling much better..I'm out of here..Talk to ya later." And he walks out.

"Ms Hall..*ugh* Stevie. The wound shoud heal very soon. It needed quit some stitches. But it looked much worse then it was. It was on the surface and not as deep as we thought at first. Theese kind of wounds easily bleed a lot. We have also took some blood samples and we found out something.." He still looks very serious. Stevie looks awaiting and a bit nervous.

"Ms Hall, I presume you don't know..otherwise you would have told us when you got in."

Stevie sighs.."I don't know what..?"

"I have to congratulate you, you're pregnant."

Stevie is shocked and is unable to talk for a while. The doctor sits down by the bed and understands it's not an expected pregnancy.

"Can I do anything for you? Or you want me to call you best friend?"

Stevie suddenly looks straight at him, with big eyes. "No..don't call him. Oh God.." She starts to cry when she realises Alex is waiting outside, she can't face him now.

"There's always someone from the staff who you can talk to, ok? If you want me to call someone, family, just let me know."

Stevie gets even more upset when she thinks about Rose. This is the second time she gets pregnant like that. Rose would get so mad at her, for being so stupid once more.

"No thank you doctor, I just need some time alone. Can you tell Alex I need some rest now?"

"Sure, I will. I'll stop by later on, to see if you're ready to go home, ok?"

Alex doesn't get it when the doctor informs her about Stevie. "But I have to see her, al I do is wait around here."

But the doctor doesn't allow him to go in. Luckily after a short time Tess shows up.

"Hey..How is she..How are you?"

Alex shakes his head. "She's fine, but I can't go in, because she needs some rest.".

Tess looks a bit weird. "You just waited here all this time? Come on. Lets see her."

"Tess. We're not allowed."

"Do I look like I care about that?" She laughs and grabs Alex by his coat, forcing him to go with her.

"Right, stuff it, we'll go in." He winks.

When he goes in there for a second time, he suddenly sees a different Stevie.

"Hey you..You looked so happy a while ago." He stands next to her and gently touches her hand. Tess stands on the other side of the bed. Stevie can barely look at Alex.

"I guess the anaesthetic isn't working any more..I'm having much more pain now." She lies.

Alex looks worried. He thinks about what happened and gets quiet, Tess does most of the talking, as usually. Stevie avoids Alex a bit, but he doesn't notice.

When Alex gets a call from Killarney, he has to leave. "I'll see ya soon, ok? If you need me, you've got my number.." He winks and carefully strokes her cheek when he leaves. Stevie barely can say something, but when he's almost walking through the door, she says. "Alex..? Thanks..for everything."

He turns "Yeah, you owe me one." He smiles before he really leaves.

"He's was such a hero today. I think it's great, he will do anything for you Stevie."

Stevie looks a bit pale when Tess praises about Alex like that. She doesn't say a word. It's odd, she is obviously not herself. Tess doesn't pay any attention to that behaviour, she waits and talks to her, until she's allowed to take Stevie home.

_A review would be nice..and it helps to continue.._


	5. Chapter 5

_Finally an update...Wow, it's been a long time...I hope you enjoy reading, as much as I do writing it ;-)_

While Tess and Stevie talk, the doctor enters the room. "I would like to do another check-up."

Tess acts a little bit rude and stays in the room. When Stevie pulls her a face, she knows she's not allowed to stay, which is weird, she thinks. What could possibly be so private? The girls of Drovers know practically everything about each other..But the doctor wants to discuss Stevie's pregnancy again and Stevie knows it.

"Ms Hall *uhum*..Ms..Stevie, how are you doing? Can I help you with anything? Inform you about your pregnancy or anything?" He says, very serious.

Stevie smiles at first, because the doctors stammered, when he was unsure how to name her. Right after that her smile dissapeares and she becomes quiet when she realises why he's here. She still can't believe she's pregnant and doesn't really want to talk about it "I know what it's like..I already have a daughter." She says to try to ease the pain inside. But when she thinks about Rose, everything even hurts more. She unexpected pregnant, for the second time.

The doctor is quiet for a moment and calmly looks at her. "Ok, but I assume you didn't expected this pregnancy, I noticed you were very shocked about it, so I thought..."

Stevie interrupts. "There no need...Thank you anyway doctor."

"I have to suggest to make an appointment for an ultrasound...Very soon."

Stevie sighs and nervously peeks at the door, afraid that Alex will turn up to early and hear all this. "I don't know..Maybe I'll just do it the old-fashioned way." She says while she forces a smile on her face, she knows it's so not right to do that.

The doctor stays calm and tries to win her trust. "Ms Hall, your daughter isn't a little child any more, isn't she? It's been a few years since you've had her, right?" Stevie carefully nods. The doc continues. "Things are not like that any more, besides, you'd probable like to know if the baby is healthy, especially after your accident...And to see his..or hers, heartbeat..."

Stevie thinks it's so confronting and emotional to see this baby on the screen...Then it's real. And what if..."But...I don't know if I'm ready..."

The doctor ignores her, he seriously looks at her.."I have to say that's not the most important thing now. If you're ready or not, we have to find out if the baby is doing fine and how many weeks you're pregnant..."

That's one of the most important things right now! She might find out who the father is, because it could be Alex...But it also could be Kane..Stevie suddenly realises what a mess she's in.

She bursts out in tears and whispers. "Oh God." Is all she can say and after she finally controls her breathing again, she says. "I want to go home, can you please make that appointment for me? I can't ." Stevie is very emotional and confused.

The doctors notices and soothingly touches her hand. "Off course I can, but I want you to have it while your here, we shouldn't wait to long. I would suggest you to stay here for the night Ms Hall. You're exhausted and you need some extra rest and medical care. You also need to be careful, especially now that you're pregnant. And we want to observe you, maybe you can have that ultra sound tomorrow morning."

Stevie knows she has to agree, but still is unsure, she reacts out of fear. "Fine, I'll stay..But I don't know about that ultra sound." She sighs again and is indeed exhausted.

When the doctor leaves he invites Tess in again. Stevie tells her she has to stay for the night.

"So you're not ok then?" Tess asks, worried.

"Off course I'm ok, just go now..I'll call you tomorrow morning ok? So you won't forget to pick me up." She winks and forces a smile on her face.

Tess friendly smiles, after she gives Stevie a hug. "Don't worry, I won't forget you..How can I?" She giggles. Tess leaves, wondering...She's not so sure about Stevie's health. She looked so pale and it looked like she cried...

The next day Tess her day starts very busy..Without Stevie the girls struggle to finish all the chores around the farm. And the house chores also have to be done, as well as some administrative work. Alex drops by.

He starts to teas the girls when he sees them. "G'day ladies..work is a lot harder without Stevie huh?"

Jodi snaps. "Actually, we're always working hard here."

Tess pulls up one eyebrow and nags. "You really miss her, don't you?" She laughs.

Alex widely smiles. "You bet-cha..When is she back?"

That gives Tess a great idea..."Actually, if you miss her that bad, you could pick her up...After you picked up some supplies for us.."

Alex sighs, looks at the dusty ground and shakes his head...

Jodi snaps. "We could need an extra pair of hands." Kate nods, to confirm that.

Tess teases. "Jodi's right. I guess the strongest woman around here is the weakest link now. Sorry. And Nick always says..'Wifey, if you need some help, let us know.' So."

Alex laughs out loud. "Oh come on! You've gotta be kidding me..Us? Why us? I'm not married to ya.." The girls smile and Alex walks with Tess into the house, to write down what they need.

Tess calls Stevie.

"Hey..Yeah I'm ok, I really want to go home as soon as possible."

Tess is excited to hear Stevie..She sounds a lot better. "Nice. You will be picked up, in about 3 hours?" She looks at Alex. His eyes confirm what she says.

Stevie sounds happy to go home. "Ok see you in a little bit then."

"Actually. You see me a little later..I'm kind of busy."

Stevie's happiness fades away.. "Huh? You pick me up right?"

"Actually I'm not..Alex is.."

Stevie is amazed and so not ready to see Alex, with the idea on her mind she could be carrying his baby. "What?..Tess!"

Tess looks sympathetic. "I was going to pick you up and I really really want to, but I'm just to busy around here...and Alex is picking up some supplies for us...So I thought.."

Stevie gets irritated. "What? That's just great. You're to busy to pick up a friend?"

Alex hears the complaining,he takes over the phone.."Ease up Steves, I'll pick ya up and that's it, ok?"

Stevie gets mad now. She continues complaining.."I just can't believe it! Alex? Alex put Tess back on the phone. I was talking to her, not you..."

"Bye Stevie, see ya in a litte bit." Alex smiles teasingly and hangs up the phone. He looks at Tess, who is flabbergasted. Alex says."She can be so frustrated, especially when she's not able to drive, work or ride.

Tess smiles and winks. "Don't forget the drinking part."

Alex laughs. "Yep, that might be the hardest."

They don't know it will be a familiar illustration for the next few months; seeing Stevie without a beer.

Stevie is flabbergasted on the other side of the line and thinks out loud. "What?" The nurse just walks in. "He..he hang up on me. How rude! Bastard."

The nurse laughs about it and jokes, she doesn't know the whole story. "Well, I hope he's not to late to see his son or daughter, I've just come to pick you up for the ultra sound."

Stevie is speechless when she hears the joke. It's not funny at all. "I'm not going." She flaps out, kind of numbly. "But you have an appointment and the doctor really wants you to."

Stevie is still irritated. "He can't force me.."

The nurse carefully smiles and starts a small conversation, to try to soften things..Eventually Stevie decides it's better if she does the ultra sound.

Stevie is totally still when she has the ultra sound. Her eyes look very peacefully though. And she looks fool of love when she sees the baby on the screen, but doesn't say a word, she just can't. The doctor asks her several questions, but she doesn't respond. When the doctor says "everything looks fine" all she can do is nod. Her eyes drift away, to look and focus at the grey and cold floor. When her belly is wiped of she immediately sits up straight. The nurse is ready to guide her back to her room for a moment. Stevie can wait there, for someone to pick her up. That someone has just arrived at the hospital. Stevie feels so confused and small..Like a child, like she's 15 again. She should be the happiest woman right now, but insted she feels numb. She lies down on the bed again and curls up.

'Knock, knock' sounds the door..She doesn't even hear it.  
"Stevie?" Alex calls her in such a soft and sweet way. Stevie looks up and stares at him, but keeps quiet. Alex immediately gets her belongings and gestures her to come with him. She follows and looks behind her when she wants to close the door. Why can't you do that in life sometimes? Shut a door, close a chapter which isn't right, close a door when you made some mistakes. It would be nice to be able to leave mistakes behind that door. She wonders..Why is this not just a story...Or a dream, when is she going to wake up?

"Hey. You seem to be far away cowgirl. What's up?" But Stevie keeps quiet, she sighs, raises her shoulders and shakes her head slowly.

"Ok, got it. I'll keep my mouth shut.." He says, very understanding. But Stevie thinks; how can he be so understanding? He just knows her so well. He–most of the time- knows when he needs to be quiet. So it's kind of a quiet ride. Alex puts on the radio, but Stevie immediately turns it off. And all she does is staring out of the window...And think. A lot.

"I thought you liked to hear music in the car." Alex tries to make contact and begins to wonder if she's mad about him treating her like that on the phone.

"Stevie, what's going on?" He waits. And waits, but no respond. "You're mad at me huh?" He hopes he guesses right. Stevie now looks at him, she looks very affected. Her eyelids are red.

Then suddenly Alex stops the car. When he turns of the engine, he looks ahead of him for a moment. Then he turns his head and looks at her. He comes closer to make her look in his eyes, he then squeezes his eyes a little bit and softly speaks. "Hey..."

Stevie can't help it..His look, those eyes..He always is able to loosen her up and that expression in his eyes..it always touches her somehow. She bursts out in tears, he doesn't hesitate and directly puts his strong arms around her, to hold her very tight. After a while he softly grabs her shoulders and looks her in her eyes again, he frowns.

"I guess it's been a rough 24 hours, right?" Stevie nods..Yes, let him think she's so emotional because of the accident and everything.

"I feel really bad about what happened Stevie." He starts to feel guilty, also because he has to guess everything.

Stevie finally starts to talk, she sounds hoarse. "It's ok, I'm just tired..and I feel weird..because of the medications."

Shortly after that Alex continues the ride at Drovers Run. He leaves when he brought her in the house. He gently touches her hand when he says goodbye. She's almost doesn't respond, she's totally lost in thoughts and wants to go to bed. The girls are so thrilled to have Stevie home again, they want to drink a cup of tea with her and talk to her, but Tess sees right trough it.

"You want me to bring you upstairs? You might want to lay down and rest some more hey?" Tess says very sweet. Stevie nods, she's happy no one bothers her with questions. Yet.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a few weeks and after several sleepless nights, lot's of tears and many thoughts about life, Stevie still didn't figured out who the father is. If she wouldn't think so much and sleep better, she had found out that the answer isn't that difficult to find..But maybe someone else needs to figure that out for her. Any time soon?

Stevie's wound is practically healed and she's ready to start some work around the farm today. She's pretty excited about it. After she found one of her work outfits, she's ready to jump into her jeans, but..What?..She's unable to close it, even worse; it doesn't seem to fit at all! She rushes to put it out and grabs another jeans from her closet. But unfortunately, what once was her biggest jeans, doesn't seem to fit her as well. She's a bit in shock, but quickly recovers from it. After all, she's got good excuses not to wear jeans, because her belly still hurts to much? And even if the girls find out the jeans don't fit, she'll say she gained some weight because she hardly did anything lately. On the other hand, Stevie knows she soon has to tell them what's going on. She's unable to keep her secret for more then a month or so, people will notice by then.

There is one other 'small', but kind of funny, problem. Turbo is acting a bit strangely lately. Stevie know's it has something to do with her pregnancy, she anxious to hear what the others have to say about it, if they notice. Until now she's been safe all the time, but still, she's keeping a big secret. Deep in her heart she desires to tell someone, someone she can completely trust. But she can only dream 'that someone' isn't fulfilling a big part of this secret. Or not. In the meantime Turbo stays really close by her side, it's getting on her nerves.

Tess wants Stevie not to start working alone. To begin with, she may start working with Jodi today, that way things are perfectly planed, as Kate is busy wool classing for Killarney.

"Shuw, shuw...Go away." Stevie has an irritated look on her face, when Turbo is almost on top of her again. "Please...Ohhg, can't you leave me for just one second?" She grumbles at her sweet dog. Turbo doesn't seem to understand at all and just stares at her in a sweet way.

"Hey Stevie!" Jodi yells from a distance when she sees Stevie walking up to her. She's glad to see Stevie ready for work again.

"Hey." She carefully smiles back, nervously peeking at Turbo, to see if he finally got the message.

But Jodi isn't paying attention to the dog. She observes Stevie and immediately notices she's not wearing jeans. "Well, I guess your not looking as hot as you always do, but it's ok. To be honest, you must be glad with such a figure, you can ware almost everything and still look ok." Jodi directly points out.

"I guess I'm intent to say 'Thanks Jodi' now...*uch* So...what are we going to do, what's the plan? Can't wait to boss you around again. I surely missed that." She sarcastically smiles to get her back.

And to be totally back again, she prevents Jodi to respond right away by saying "I'm here all day, by your side, isn't that great?" She's still unable to put that sarcastic look of her face. Her whole body is part of the sarcastic mode she's in.

Jodi shakes her head "Ha ha...very funny Stevie." She sighs.

Stevie looks strict now "Funny? I wasn't trying to be funny Jodi." She quickly turns around and hides her smile from Jodi. But oh, she turned to quickly and starts to feel dizzy. She feels weak and unstable.

"Are you ok?" Jodi asks. Stevie's hands are looking for support, Turbo barks a few times. Jodi leads her to the shed, the nearest place to sit down. Stevie tries to smile it away.

"I'm fine."

Jodi looks serious. "Right..You're sure it's the right day for you to start working again?" At that time Tess walks in.

"Hi there. Taking a break already? I thought you guys would be working very hard by now." She jokes, but when she sees the serious faces she becomes more serious too. "Stevie? How are you?"

Stevie smiles. "Like I was trying to explain; I'm fine."

But Tess doesn't let her get away with it so easy. "So what happened then? You certaintly do not look fine, you're pale." Tess points out.

Stevie looks a little annoyed. "Off course I look pale, It's my first day in weeks. I just feel a little dizzy. Haven't had a decent breakfast."

Tess frowns her eyebrows. "You are never dizzy."

Stevie stands up, Tess comes to close asking all kinds of questions. "Well I am now, it's not a big deal…Can we please go to work now? Jodi? Come on." She strictly looks at Jodi while she's ready to walk away, almost forcing Jodi with her eyes. Jodi raises her shoulders and then follows Stevie.

When the girls are up for a break around noon someone is about to visit them, to accompany them for lunch. A familiar black Ute shows up. Alex is always in the mood to see his best mate. He's happy to see her outside and working again, it's a positive thing and might cheer her up a bit. He thought it also would be nice to have lunch together. Unfortunately Jodi is there too, he rather wants to spend some time together, but somehow there always seems to be someone else around too lately. Since he drove Stevie home from the hospital they've never had a moment for just the two of them. Alex thinks it's a pity, he oftens remembers their conversations before the accident. It makes him feel happy and wonders how things had been without the accident and all. Stevie changed after that, she closed up somehow..He misses her.

Stevie gets a little nervous when the Ute comes closer. Her cheeks warm up a bit. But she can´t get her eyes of it. Alex steps out and leans on the roof of his Ute before, to take a better look at his neighbours. He looks very contended to see Stevie back at work again, he blinks his eyes in a cute way when their eyes meet. Stevie gets shocked when she feels something wonderful and very special. Her mouth falls open. She immediately places her hand on her belly..Is it..? It´s a long time ago since she felt this, hard to recognise, but oh yes..It´s the baby! He or she moves. Stevie feels so affected, also because of the timing.

Alex didn't notices any of it, he just looks around him before he walks at them.

´Hullo. Ladies.` He says while he makes a cowboy salute with his head ad winks. It makes the girls smile. Stevie keeps quiet, still overwhelmed by what just happened. She does look at him.

"We were just ready for join us? Oh by the way, how is Kate doing?" Jodi asks.

"She´s doing a very good job, as long as Sandra isn´t around." They all laugh about that. The first -and last time- Kate did the wool classing for Killarney, Sandra wrecked the wool and wasn´t honest about it, Kate got all the blame.

While Jodi gets lunch out of the Ute Alex and Stevie have a small private chat there.

"So, how are ya?"

Stevie gets all warm inside again, she gives him a sweet glance. "I´m fine, thank you. How are you?"

"Very good." He playfully smiles. "Great to see ya back on track again Steves." Stevie shyly nods and smiles at him.

Jodi joins them again. They all sit down to eat something.

Alex looks at Stevie. "You're sure you're ok mate?"

Stevie looks surprised. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You look pale."

Jodi interferes and sarcastically says. "Pale? No she's not. She's definitely not pale. And she wasn't dizzy either, Stevie feels just fine, right Stevie?"

She takes a pause and Alex is frowning his eyebrows. Jodi sighs and plays with her hair. "Oh please, don't even mention it."

"Huh?" Alex tries to be serious, but has to laugh about Jodi's acting.

Stevie stares at the ground. But Alex now wants to know more. "Stevie, what's going on?"

She looks up. "I was a little bit dizzy a few hours ago, nothing to worry about, but everyone seems to be worried about me. A little overreacting if you ask me. So, don't even go there."

He shakes his head with a smile. He decides not to talk about it and continue having lunch. Besides, It's not new to him, he saw her like this so often for the last several weeks. Pale and tired. The accident has had more impact on her then everyone realises. At least, that's what Alex thinks of it. When lunch is over Alex offers. "You girls need some help?"

Jodi rolls her eyes. "I thought you never did the troughs." She nags.

"Right. You know me so well Jodi. So well that you know I'd do anything for some pretty ladies. Even the troughs." He says teasingly.

He walks away, but when he's at his Ute he turns and looks at his best mate. "Oi cowgirl. Let me know if you need me.."

Stevie nods and waves at him "I will, bye."

She wanted to say so much more than she just did. She desires to tell him what's going on..She also needs to spend some time alone with him. But no it's not the time to be open with him, not yet. Not until she knows who the father is, she doesn't want to hurt him. She heavily sighs and gently caresses her belly when Jodi isn't looking. She stares at Alex, while he drives away on the dirt road..Her eyes follow his Ute until she only sees a black spot on the horizon. There's a 50/50 chance...

After diner Stevie decides to relax on the porch, watching the stars. She wraps herself in a blanket, it makes her feel comforting and warm. Turbo isn't lying on the ground as he usually does, instead he's sitting on her lap for a change. For him there is no secret at all, he knows about this new life that's is growing inside Stevie's belly. Some dogs have that gift. Stevie just sits there. She feels so contended. Finally she's able to do some work again. Then suddenly Tess comes to join her, she slowly walks up to her, also staring at the stars.

"Nice evening isn't it? I always love it to watch the stars out here." She says while she takes a deep breath. Stevie nods to agree on that and keeps looking at the sky.

Tess looks at her. "So, how are you?"

"Fine." Stevie answers kind of dreamy.

"No, I mean, how are you?"

Stevie frowns her eyebrows, but stays in that dreamy mode. "I'm fine Tess.."

Tess deffinitly wants something from her. "Stevie look at me. I actually mean: how are you **really** doing."

Stevie is flabbergasted because Tess is very directly..

"I want you to be honest with me. I hate it when I have to guess, especially when I know something isn't right. You can just tell me when you're not ok...Besides, it's not only because we're such close friends, but we also have a farm to run you know."

Stevie is totally surprised by her reaction and gets emotional, she expresses herself in an irritated way and stands up. "I will. When I'm not ok, ok? You want me to be honest huh? Let me tell you this: I'm so sick and tired of everyone breathing down my neck all the time." Stevie runs up and down the porch. It made Tess stand up too, she follows Stevie, to put her hand on her shoulder to calm her down a bit.

"Hey. It's definitely not my intention to make you angry. I just want to be your friend, and as a friend I can see something is going on."

Stevie pulls away out of frustration. "Well maybe you're wrong. As a** close friend** you might know your friend will come to you when there is **really** something going on."

Tess feels Stevie is trying to escape from the truth again. "Maybe that friend is scared or unsure?"

"That's for her to dicide, isn't it?" Stevie angrily answers.

Suddenly Alex shows up around the corner, hoping to find that moment alone with Stevie...He walks up the porch with a six-pack. Great, just what Stevie needed! Now she needs another excuse to hide her big secret. Deep inside her heart she now wants to scream it from the top of her longs.

Alex immediately feels the tensed atmosphere. "Maybe I should come back later..."

Stevie and Tess both respond at the same time, but with different answers. "No" and "yes".

Alex pulls up one eyebrow, he smiles "Righto." He's not sure what to do now. "Is there anything I can do?"

They both answer again, now they do have the same answer. "No."

Stevie needs an escape. "I should go to bed." She suddenly says.

"No I'd better go, you spend some time with your best **friend** here." Tess looks disappointed.

Alex would like it if Tess goes to bed, but he hates fights between the girls and wants to mediate. "Hey, that's enough. Sit down both of ya." He waits patiently untill they sit down, then he takes a deep breath and lowers himself on the bench.

"Good on ya. So, first of all we take a beer..And second of all, we talk about 'it'." He stares at them, awaiting what happens and sips his beer.

When Alex reaches to give Stevie a beer she has to refuse it. "No thanks."

Tess is very sharp at the moment. "See! You're not ok. You never refuse a beer..And don't you start lying about medications again Stevie."

Alex wants to interfere, but really feels not the right person to be part of this right now, besides, he's making it worse. "Ok I'm out of here."

It makes Stevie furious, even more furious because Alex wasn't suspicious at all, now he probable is.

"Well that's great! You made him leave, thanks Tess. I'm of to bed, see you in the morning."

"No, you're not going to bed. You're not going anywhere. We'll settle this, you and me, right now." Tess gets real pissed now. "That means you better sit down Stevie, I'm not finished."

Stevie is amazed by her attitude and she's mad, but in fact she wants to settle it to. She lowers herself at the edge of the porch again. Turbo immediately wants to lay on her lap again.

Tess walks around while she continues. "Ok. Now can you please be quiet for a second, so I can explain myself? After that, you're allowed to be mad and tell me why I'm so wrong about all this."

Stevie doesn't say a word and just looks at Tess, awaiting.

Tess sips her beer and then says what's on her mind. "Ok, you look pale and tired, you're much more irritated lately, you get dizzy all of a sudden, Turbo is protecting you like crazy, you take naps and you're refusing a beer..What does that mean Stevie? After all these weeks you should feel better by now. What do I have to think of all that? And why is no one allowed to be concerned about you? I'm your friend, that's what friends do, care about each other."

It's quiet for a moment..While Stevie is listening her mouth falls open. It's like Tess sees right through her.

Tess isn't finished, she continues"..And..you're saying 'I'm fine' all the time, well I think it only makes it more obvious." Stevie wants to disappear right now, or sink through the floor..Tess knows she's pregnant! Or doesn't she? On the other hand it's good to clear the air, it would be a relief finally be able to talk about it. But it's so scary too. Stevie stands up, she's calmer now and...ready to surrender. Tess finally keeps her mouth shut.

Stevie feels weak inside, with an emotional and soft sound in her voice she starts to confess.

"You're right Tess, it's true what you're saying. I'm sorry I lied. I'm not ok.." Stevie can't hold the tears any more. She need some support and leans against the wall.

"I'm not ok at all.." Then she lets herself sink onto the floor. Tess heaves a sigh of relief.

The big secret finally comes out, very soft, but clear. "I'm pregnant Tess."

Tess is flabbergasted! Yet, she smiles. She lowers herself next to Stevie and wraps her arms around her.

After a while Stevie looks at her. "Why are you smiling? I made such a mess of it Tess..I seem to be good at that."

Tess immediately asks. "Is the baby doing fine?" Stevie nods. Tess sighs ans still smiles. Stevie looks disapproving.

Tess explains. "You don't get it do you? I Thought you where seriously ill or something, not pregnant." She hugs her again. "I'm so glad you're ok Stevie."

Stevie heavily sighs. This secret is such a burden right now..It's good to share it with a friend.

"So I feel totally lost. Now what do I do?"

Tess is full of questions off course and whiling to help Stevie. "First of all I would like to know who the father is. Because as far as I know, you're single."

"How can you be so relaxed about it, there's nothing to joke about Tess." Stevie stays serious.

"Therefore I'm not joking, I'm just asking. Oh come on Stevie eas up a bit you're a grown up now, besides you have to watch your blood pressure."

Stevie shakes her head. "It's not as simple as you might think it is. I'm pregnant, I'm actually having a baby Tess."

"I know what 'being pregnant' means, I also know how women get pregnant, so who did that to you?" They both burst out in laughter.

But Stevie stops laughing very quickly. "You see, that's the problem, I don't know..Most women do."

Tess has to laugh again but then suddenly understands the difficulty of it. "I'll help you Stevie. No worries."


	7. Chapter 7

"You really start to show now Stevie."

"Yeah, tell me about it. I don't know how to hide it much longer."

Tess looks at her and says in a soothing way. "You shouldn't hide it much longer. I'm sure you'll be so relieved when everyone knows."

Stevie smiles when she stops brushing her horse. "That's easy for you to say, it still has to be done. Besides, I have to know who the father is."

Tess frowns her eyebrows. "What? I don't get it, that can't be so difficult, can it? I'd like to sit down and find it out with you. Let's try to find it out this afternoon while we drink a cup of tea."

Stevie shakes her head. "Yeah sure, let's make a tea party of it."

Tess laughs but then gets serious again. "Seriously, I thought you'd know already. I was actually waiting for you to tell me."

Time is not standing still..Stevie's making more and more contact with this little miracle in her belly, who's kicking very often, usually at night. Despite all the troubles and hard times, Stevie is enjoying her pregnancy in some way. And she feels a little better because she's almost fully resumed her work on the farm again. She's a little excited today because she has a 'date' with Alex, they go horse riding this afternoon. Stevie didn't ride at all since the accident, but she can't wait to be in the saddle again and loves it if Alex helps her out, just to feel a little more confident again...But for a natural, that's a peace of cake.

The main reason is probable to be with him. Her feelings for him are growing, she can't do much about it. It feels so right when they're together. But she's also scared to death, there's a 50/50 chance that he's not the father of the baby. She gently caresses her belly when she observes Banjo.

"Hey. Don't do that, if Jodi or Kate sees it, they will notice." Tess says, while she's enjoying the loving motherly look on Stevie's face when she touched her belly. She really starts to show in her face too now, she thinks, but she doesn't say that to Stevie. She'll start worry even more.

"I can't help it. I have such a strong banding with this little one, such a strong feeling. With Rose I hardly touched my belly, I was so scared back then."

"You're planning to tell her?" Tess curiously asks.

Stevie raises her shoulders and says nothing about it. All she can do is sigh and think about her daughter. It hurts. She walks away, quickly and smartly changing the subject.

"It's getting to heavy for me, my back is killing me, I'll make some coffee for us, ok?"

Tess nods. "Make it tea, it's better for little junior." She winks.

"Yeah why don't you just yell it through the whole district." That gives Tess a scare, oops! She quickly turns and smiles it away and then finishes cleaning the horses.

After lunch Stevie goes upstairs, she has to lay down for a moment. She snoozes away for a second and forgets about the time. Alex hasn't forget the time, he quickly grabs something to eat, before he rides to Drovers Run. It's pretty quiet down there, Stevie isn't outside yet. So he decides to make it easy for her and saddles up Banjo. He's finished quickly, now he has to find Stevie. He's looking forward to go for a ride with her, it's sure has been a while...

"Hey you, sleepyhead. Wake up." He says when he finds her.

Stevie blinks her eyes and yawns while she rubs her face.."Where was I."

"Yeah, that's exactly what I was thinking." He smiles.

Stevie looks blank for a second, but then carefully smiles when she sees who's woke her up.

"You think you're ready to go now? I already saddled Banjo for ya."

Stevie looks questioning while she slowly gets up from the bed.

"You're ok? You look like you really needed that one."

"Huh?"

"The nap."

"Oh yes, sorry. Well, we should go now, right?"

Alex nods and then they walk downstairs, outside. Alex is ready and he gestures Stevie to get on the horse. Stevie looks a little unstable and drowsy, still not totally awake.

"Need some help mate?" Alex offers.

Stevie wants to try it herself, it would look stupid to ask for help, right? But Alex, as charming he can be, figures it's better if he gives her a hand.

"Here, let me help you." He reaches for her hand and helps her on the horse. Banjo responds a little stubborn, almost like he feels Stevie has changed.

"Whoo, whoo..It's ok..Sshh." Stevie tries to calm the horse down.

"What's going on?" Alex asks, a little surprised. But Stevie acts like she doesn't hear him.

Stevie heads of and looks back, smiling...it feels greet to be in the saddle again. "Come on! What are you waiting for hey? I thought **you **were going to guide **me** this time."

Alex smiles. "I guess you don't need me for that any more."

She playfully responds, totally awake now. "No I don't, but I need you for something else."

"What?"

"To have some fun cowboy...Come on!" She widely smiles and starts galloping. She feels so free, finally riding her horse again. No worries at all, just having some fun with her best mate. Alex is having trouble to keep up with her.

After a while they stop somewhere on a hill, there's a beautiful view from up there, they both love to ride around that area. "Hey I thought you would take it easy.."

"Just admit you couldn't keep up with me Alex." She says with a smile, before she gets of the horse.

When they both sit down by a tree Alex just stares at her.

"What?"

Then he looks away. "I really missed this mate." He takes a deep breath.

"Yeah. Me too. It's been a while since we we're together."

"Last time was in the car..You didn't have much to say." He says while turning his face towards her again. Like he wants an answer.

"Well luckily I feel much better now." She says to avoid talking about then.

He nods."I'm glad you feel better..." It's quiet for a while, they just look around and enjoy the view and being together.

Alex suddenly says. "I have something to discuss with ya."

"Oh, what is it about?"

"About us." He pauses when she sees her look, they look at each other, almost drowning in each others eyes.

"We agreed on something, remember? A few months went by and I thought..."

But Stevie freaks out and doesn't let him finish. "No. I'm sorry Alex but I don't want to talk about this right now." She sound very directly. She feels like she has to protect herself.

Alex is amazed and gets mad at Stevie for not listening to what he wants to say.

"Right. That makes it all clear."

"What? I'm just saying I don't want to talk about it right now."

"If you don't want to talk about it **now**, that's fine with me. But when do you think it's a good time then?"

Stevie keeps quiet for a long time, she's thinking. What a bad timing this is! She's **so not** busy thinking about her feelings and the relationship she has with Alex right now. Those feelings do exist. But everything changed when she found out she's pregnant.

Alex gets even more irritated when she doesn't answer quickly enough. He makes his own conclusions. "If you wouldn't be so closed up, we would at least have a chance to see what might happen..I'm willing and trying to be your best friend **or** even more, but you're acting so weird lately. You just don't give me a chance. I need to talk about it, but it's obviously not what you want."

"How can you say that? It's not for you to decide how I feel and when I want something or not!" She says, feeling annoyed and guilty at the same time. Even more when he walks away. "Alex?..Alex don't you walk away like that!" She quickly follows him.

He turns. "Says who?" Alex jumps on his horse, ready to leave Stevie behind. "Then tell me, what **do** I want according to you?"

"Yeah. Go on, make me guess again. Just be honest for a second Stevie." He looks mad and takes off.

Stevie feels even more terrible now. "You can't leave me like this!"

He rides al the way back to Killarney. When he arrives he doesn't even hear Harry when he starts complaining about some business things. He wonders of to the other side of the property, to chop some wood. He needs to work his frustrations of. How can she be so selfish all of a sudden. He wonders how much he really means to her. And he chops so hard, Killarney won't run out of wood soon...

In the meantime Stevie realises it's not about her this time..Alex really had something to say, but Stevie is so busy with herself, she didn't even notice. When she rides back his words are echoing through her mind "We would at least have a chance to see what might happen.." What did he mean by that? Maybe he feels that special too, when they're together, just as much as she does. But Stevie let's go of these thoughts very quickly. She needs to worry about something else first..

Tess is already waiting with tea and cookies when Stevie's finally enters the house. She even got the agenda **and** the calendar. She's already sitting there for a while..

"This shouldn't take long." She says, smiling and very confident.

Stevie looks like she's lost. Tess looks weird. "I thought you were going to have some fun.."

"We did have fun, but it ended with a fight. And...He left me behind."

Tess looks curious, but Stevie shakes her head. "Long story. Everything is so complicated. I could lose him, you know."

"No you won't. Alex is a very loyal man, he has a temper, but when you're in his heart –which you are-, he will never let you out." She says very beautifully. It cheers Stevie up a bit.

"So sit down and lets give little junoir here his father."

"You almost say it like it's funny."

"It actually is, because I think I know who the father is."

Stevie looks scared and worries about the outcome.

Tess looks unstable, a little scared of Stevie's reaction. "..I ehm..I did something behind your back. I actually called the hospital."

Stevie looks amazed. "You did what?"

Tess looks a little more confident now that Stevie didn't get mad. "Yes I did, you heard me. And according to the ultra sound, you were 10 weeks pregnant then. So...10 weeks before that... brings us right here..." Tess turns the pages and is pointing at the days and dates. She keeps it open on the table and pushes it towards Stevie.

"Doesn't say much to me."

But Tess secretly smiles and grabs the agenda. "Take a look at this."

"It says 'Harrison '."

Tess smiles. "Yes, was the day when Harrison was born. And with who were you sharing your bed with, at that time?"

Stevie slaps her hand on her mouth, she's shocked. "Oh God, no..Kane? Yes it's Kane." Tess just stares at her, to see her reaction.

"It's everything but funny Tess. Maybe you're reliefed because there is an answer and that's why you're smiling, but I can't smile about it. At all." She stops talking and sighs.. "Ooh, I don't want Kane to be the father, it's bad! Very bad news." She almost bursts out in tears.

But Tess still didn't let go of the agenda. She starts to turn the pages again. "Count with me...1...2...3...4..." They come out to the date when Stevie was in hospital. "14"

"You said I was 10 weeks pregnant at that time, not 14. This makes it even more difficult. I feel so confused Tess, I looked at these date's over and over...And I can't depent on my menstruation."

"That exactly my point Stevie. As I was saying, according to the ultra sound you **were** 10 weeks pregnant. So a month before that you weren't with Kane, right? That's around the time Nick and I got married, so.."

Oh! The bachelor party...That day...That night...Stevie starts to cry when she realises and remembers her passionate day and even more passionate night with Alex...She lets herself fall into a chair. Puts her hands on her face.

Tess walks towards her and giggles. "**Your** sneaky, naughty bachelor **after**-party. You see? It was right at that time when little junior here –she gently strokes Stevie's belly- was made. I would say; with a lot of love. I'm sure of it, those days are set down in my mind." She rattles.

After crying it all out, Stevie is finally able to let go some of the tension that's build up for so long. She carefully starts to talk, almost to scared to say it out loud. "So...You really think Alex is the father?" New tears are welling up.

"I don't **think** so, I **know** so." Tess gas a loving smile on her face, putting one hand on Stevie's shoulder, to comfort her.

"Tess. You're absolutely sure about this?" Stevie says, while she wipes off her wet cheeks.

"Stevie, he **is **the father. You better make up with him and tell him your secret. He will be stunned and after a while, he will be the happiest and best father ever...And maybe even: the happiest husband." She teases.

That makes Stevie smile again. "Don't puh it." She walks down the sink, to wash her face. Then she turns at Tess again. "Oh God, I can't tell you how happy that makes me, I'm so relieved and glad it's Alex. You're sure, right? Let me see it again."

They look at it for another while, Tess keeps quiet and gives Stevie all the time to figure it out by herself and memorise everything, while she looks at the dates over and over again. Luckily there's no doubt about it.

"I was so confused and emotional. I never figured this out myself, that's kind of stupid isn't it."

"No it's not. Ever heard of 'hormones'? You want some more tea, or are you ready to share your 'big' news right away.?" She smiles.

Stevie hesitates. "How will he react? We don't even know what will happen between us."

"Oh come on, you guys belong together...Alex just needed a long time to give Claire a place in his heart, instead of whirling through his mind all the time."

Stevie closes her eyes for a second. "Claire...Maybe she would laugh about this right now. She wasn't able to change the fact that Charlotte isn't Alex' daughter. I **can** make a change."

Tess looks very proud when Stevie leaves, to visite Alex.


	8. Chapter 8

Stevie is just standing there, staring. She bites her lip as she wishes to stay there forever, enjoying every peace of this beautiful man, her best mate. She slowly observes him from top to toe, the temperature suddenly seems to rise. He looks so stunning! She gets all warm and weak inside...Alex is working his but of! He chops till he drops, by the look of it.

Although they're just mates Stevie loves to watch him when he works hard and is all sweaty, only wearing his undershirt. She doesn't get this chance often, he quickly senses her presence, most of the time. But not this time, so it's staring without being noticed.

Suddenly she wakes up from day dreaming and realises she's there for serious business. Besides, they were having a fight. She slowly walks up to him, feeling pretty sure. Trying to put a serious face on, still blushing a bit..Mentally preparing herself for the conversation they're going to have. But before she knows it, she's standing face to face with him.

"Hey." She slowly says, as she looks around her. But Alex doesn't respond, he continues chopping.

Her eyes getting bigger as they focus on him again.."Got a minute?" She says awaiting and a little amazed with him not responding, he must have heard her for sure.

Suddenly he regardless ley throws away the chopper and walks towards the wood he just chopped, to pick it up. He quickly gives her a disapproval look and then snaps. "Can't you see I'm buisy?"

Stevie sarcastically smiles, she thinks he's acting childish. "Oh I get it..Now **you** don't want to talk."

He looks up at her, he seems very angry, his eyes are almost spitting fire. "You got that right. I got a lot to do around here...You know your way out, right?" He says very cool. There's a silence, she can't believe it! He looks at her almost forcing her with his eyes to leave. She gives him a very incomprehensible look, with tears in her eyes.

She turns and walks away, thinking out loud. "I thought you cared."

"What?" He stops chopping and wipes of some sweat from his forehead. "What did you say?"

Stevie is not sure what to do now. Keep on walking, or respond. Will the fight get even worse, or will they be able to talk to each other? It'a hard decision...After a quick, but small walk she eventually turns around.

"I said, I thought you cared."

"So, now you're the victim all of a sudden?" He's furious..

Stevie regrets she turned around.."No, I'm not. Never was."

"You only want to talk when it suits **you**."

Stevie walks towards him again, she stays rather calm, yet a little annoyed. "That's not true Alex, you make it sound like I don't listen to you, like I don't care."

He looks upset. "That's right. It pretty much sounded like you don't give a damn." He says kind of cruel.

Stevie is very touched he just said that. She comes closer, not scared of him at all.

She talks with a soft, soothing voice. "How can you think like that? You know it's not true."

"How do I now what's true, huh? How do I suppose to know what you feel?..When you never speak about it." He shakes his head out of frustration and walks away. He madly kicks at the load of wood he just chopped. That gives her a scare, her body trembles for a second.

Then he quickly turns towards her again. "I just can't believe it! Ms sensitive..You're not the only one with feelings around here." His body language tells her he's angry and disappointed.

Stevie almost has to cry, it hurts when he talks like that. He can be this harsh, but Alex needs people that are able to see through that. Luckily Stevie can, even now. She decides to follow him.

He starts to walk faster when he feels Stevie's behind him. "Don't you follow me Stevie. Leave me alone!"

She walks fast. "Alex wait! How can I leave you like this! ...Listen, I'm sorry, ok?..I didn't want to upset you."

Then she stops walking and waits, hoping he will stop too. "Alex?" It's obvious, chasing him won't make things any better. But suddenly he does turn towards her.

She adds when they finally have eye contact. "I still want to hear what you have to say..." She begs for it with her eyes. He can't stand this look and falls for it.

Alex slowely walks a little closer towards her, loosing eye-contact, he stares at the ground when he's near her, the tone in his voice is so different now, softer.."I don't know why I get so bloody angry Stevie. I get frustrated when I don't know what to do... " Then he looks up and sees the tears in her eyes. He continues. "I mean, you changed...And nothing I do seems to be good enough for ya." He sighs and looks down again. "I always think I know you so well..But not now, I have to guess all the time...for the last couple of weeks."

She looks at him with fear in her eyes. Just few seconds ago he was furious.

Stevie tries to stay strong. "It has nothing to do with you." She lies, but then corrects herself. "I mean, it has everything to do with you. But not with my feelings for you, or maybe...it does." She feels uncomfortable.

Alex now turns and looks questioning and more irritated again. "That doesn't make any sense!" And she knows it. Now she feels even more stupid and confused. His blue eyes ask her so much, but he keeps quiet..These eyes see right through her..

She can't leave now and put off her secret even longer. She used to be a runaway girl, but now there is no way out. "I think we better sit down and talk about all this Alex."

Alex shakes his head and decides to hold on to his anger, stubborn as he can be. "I don't think we do."

She can't believe what he's saying. "What?" She emotionally responds. Every fibre in her body says 'run!'...He wants to say something else that might hurt her, but now she gets furious!

"You bastard! You now what...? Stick it!" And off she goes. He's not even amazed..He knows she can be like that.

Now he starts to follow her, it's like playing cat and mouse, he's obviously not satisfied. "Hey where do you think you're going!"

"Home. And don't you follow me!" She threatens.

Alex has to smile inside even though he's angry. She can be attractive when she's so mad. They have had many fights like this. Attract and reject each other at the same time, they're so good at it. He even dreams about it sometimes, to start to kiss her -very unexpected- when they're fighting like this. That would calm her down he thinks.

"Stevie. I'm sorry."

"What? Oh come on. You can't be serious about that! I might have changed, but you don't seem to be very clear either. First you almost kick me out and now your apologising? Oh I can't believe it!"

She jumps in her Ute and slams the door, but suddenly opens it again. Before he can say something she snaps again. "And think about it! Just think about what you say Alex!...Before spitting it out. You just don't talk to a mate like that."

Alex seems a lot calmer and strokes his hair "Huh?"

She rolls her eyes. "Ms sensitive?...You know what you just said, you were right there!"

Alex smiles in disbelieve..She knows he didn't meant it, right? "Oh come on. Stevie..Like you're never mean to me."

She hates it when he's telling the truth like that, almost sounding arrogant. "I'll show you how mean I can be, right now Ryan. Stuff it!" She steps on it and slips away like crazy. She's so mad! He knows it, because she said 'Ryan'. Stevie has the right to be mad, but she wouldn't be this mad as those stupid hormones were not kicking in big time! Alex is flabbergasted and just stands there when all she leaves behind is a dust cloud.

A few frustrated, stressfully days later she still holds that grudge against him. Tess doesn't like it, at all. She tells Stevie over and over..

"Want a cupa?" Tess aks when they meet in the kitchen.

Stevie nods as she takes a seat and lets her head lean on her arms..

"Hey. You're ok?"

Stevie shakes her head. "No not really. Like I haven't been for the last few days."

"You really need to get rid of that burden. Don't be so hard on yourself, let go the anger and talk to him."

She looks disappoint. "That's a little hard if he doesn't want to talk."

"Oh come on, stop acting so childish will you? Just look at yourself, it's insane!" Tess honestly points out. She walks at Stevie and tries to make her rise up. "Up, up...Go on, up you go." Tess smiles. "Get yourself together Stevie. Do it for little junior. Stress is not good and you've had enough of that."

Stevie first looks unsure, but then carefully a smile appears on her face. She walks out, but turns before she walks out the door. "You really think it's a boy don't you?"

"Yes I do. A handsome boy." She lovely smiles. "For Charlotte. So they can take over the farm, later on." She winks and gives Stevie a funny look, pulling up one eyebrow. "When we're old and grey. And we will be before you know it, so you better settle things with Alex. There are other 'things' that are a lot better then fighting, you know." She rattles in a funny way.

"Yeah yeah..That's a nice thought you've got there. I mean about Charlotte." Stevie looks more calmer now. She thinks about it but doesn't go over to Killarney.

Next morning, very early, they all go out on a muster, together with the Ryan brothers. Sun is rising and it's going to be a long day...

"So. You think you're able to talk to me?" Stevie asks Alex when they're all out on a muster.

Alex rides away from her, to go after a lost calf. She decides to help him. "Hey! I asked you something." She gives him a sweet glance.

"Amd I'm trying to work here Stevie." As he is still trying to catch up on the calf.

"I can see that." She sarcastically says. "Here, I'll show you how to do it." And before he knows it she takes over and gets the calf. She's always so good at it and quickly looks at him with a very self-confident look. He likes it, but didn't forget their fight.

"If this is your way of getting some attention...It's not working."

Stevie smiles. "Well, at least you're talking to me."

"I thought I should be happy with **you**, talking to **me**.." He rides away, to team up with Nick and Tess.

It's quiet between them again, she sighs out of frustration. Tess gestures her to go to him again. The others start to notice some thing's going on.

"You guys care so much about each other." Jodi points out.

Kate looks questioning. "What's going on Stevie?"

Tess keeps quiet and just stares at Stevie..How will she get out of this mess?

"Just focus on our work you guys, it's not such a big deal.."

Jodi rolls her eyes. "I can see that." She rides at Kate. "They almost look like a married couple, don't they?" Kate pulls her shoulders.

Jodi continues. "Just look at them. Look at their body language."

Kate looks at them. "I don't know Jodes, they're just very close to each other."

"So you see it too?..They're a little to close if you ask me..What if there's something more between them, I would call it 'friends with benefits." They both laugh.

"Oi! What's so funny Fred? You missed a few guys here." Alex rides behind them and picks up some cows.

"You better pay attention girls. What on earth is so important to discuss right now?"

"You and Stevie. There seems to be a lot of tension." Jodi says.

Alex shakes his head. "You missed your call Jodes. Should have been a relation therapist."

"So there is something going on between you guys." She smiles, Kate looks curious.

Alex shakes his head again. "What do you wanna hear hey?" He rides away from them.

Jodi yells "I never mentioned the word 'relation'!"

Kate laughs out loud, because Jodi looks kind of disappointed. "If there is something, we will hear it soon, now shall we go on with this?"

After a while they stop for an early lunch. Tess and Nick are behaving very flirty and romantic.

"I reckon I was to busy lately wifey. I'll promise to make it up with you tonight." Tess blushes a little bit and the others laugh. Stevie feels uncomfortable for them to have such a romance going on, while she just doesn't seem to get things right, not even a friendship. She sighs as she tries to eat something. Not feeling hungry, but she needs to eat in her condition. Alex looks at her a few times. He's not feeling good about it either...But they both can be so stubborn!

Nick observes Alex and Stevie while they're all eating. He has to laugh about it. "I can't believe you're still not talking to each other."

That immediately triggers Stevie. "What do you know about that?" She rises from the tree trunk she was sitting on. She looks at Alex and then at Tess. What does Nick know? Who told him something and how much does he know exactly? Nick is shocked by Stevie's temper.

"Well excuse me. I don't want to part of this."

"Then don't!" Stevie yells and walks away, Alex now stands up and follows her. He grabs her by her arm and pulls her towards him.

"What the hell was that all about?" He looks mad, but sounds calm.

Stevie has trouble to hold back the tears. "You told him about our fight?"

Alex sighs. "Listen, I'm not the only one he's talking to."

"Great, now you're blaming Tess?"

He stares into her eyes for a second before he answers."There is no one to blame, You better stop your attitude Stevie, it's not making things better."

"Oh now I'm having an attitude?"

He's still holding her arm and tightens his grip now. "You stop it, hear me? I've had enough of this!" He gets very mad again.

"Let go if me, what are you thinking? I'm not scared of you Alex. Not a bit."

He now squeezes her arm, his eyes almost spit fire, she crossed the line and he's losing it. "Don't you ever talk to me like this again! Or to my brother. What is wrong with you!" He roughly lets go of her and steps away. She's flabbergasted by his temper and feels very upset, he's gone to far...

Stevie walks away even further, without being followed this time. Alex slowely walks back to the others, feeling already bad about what he just did. Stevie gets hold of a tree, she has to lean against it and is gasping for air...She doesn't feel good at all, it's to much...To much tension. From a distance Tess suddenly sees her quickly laying her hands onto her belly in a dramatic way. She immediately runs towards her "Stevie! Are you ok?"

But there's no answer..Stevie stays in the same position and gasps for air, she looks like she's in pain.

"Oh my God, I said it so many times; get yourself together. The baby can't handle all this stress Stevie." Tess is so concerned, she's standing behind her, to hold her and give some support. The others just stare at them. Alex is to mad to go up there, but he softens up when he hears Stevie moan. He feels guilty. Nick pushes him a bit, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Come on. She needs ya, looks like she's in pain mate." They all go over there.

Tess is busy helping her friend. "Hey, sshh, you'll be ok. You have to sit down, ok? I'll help you, come one, easy...There you go."

Stevie leans forward, her belly is hurting and feels very tight and hard. Tess whispers, as she sits next to her. "Look at me Stevie, does it feel like your loosing blood?"

Stevie starts to cry, her whole body starts to tremble, because she knows why Tess asks that. After all she's been through she could have a miscarriage right now...

"We need to go to the hospital right now." Tess says to Nick. Alex walks around with his hands going through his hair. He feels like it's his fold. Nick and Tess take care of Stevie and help her in the back-seat of the car, so she can lay down.

"You want to go with us mate?" Nick asks his brother. Alex should be there, right! He should be at that back-seat, holding her and comfort her. But no, he's not. He's confused, not knowing what's wrong with her, why is she in pain? He hates to see her suffering.

Tess feels very bad now either…No one knows what's going on and what if she's having a miscarriage? They have to tell afterwards, how harsh that would be. And how it would tear Alex up! She cries as they're driving, keeping an eye on Stevie. There's nothing left to do. Nick looks questioning when he drives at the hospital. When they finally get Stevie in good hands Tess has a brake down in the hallway of the hospital. Nick catches her as she almost sinks onto the floor.

"Hey..Tess, come here you." He hugs her.

Tess cries for a while and then starts to confess what she's holding for herself so long. "Nick, she's pregnant..." Tess tells him everything and when she's calmed down he lets go of her and calls his brother right away.

"You should be here Alex." Tess hears him say.

"Ok, just let go of it and get here will ya? She needs you, she's your best mate. Right?" Nick tries to push him again, Tess is a little scared he might say something about the pregnancy.

But he's not going to. He just wants him there. "Good that's more like it, just get your but over here, any time soon."

He walks towards Tess, to comfort her again. "He's on his way. You feel better?"

"A bit, but I need to know how she's doing." She says at the same time the doctor walks up to them.

"You may visit her."

Tess looks sad and with big wet eyes she asks. "Is she ok?" The doctor nods.

"And the baby?" Nick and Tess ask at the same time.  
The doctor smiles. "Couldn't do any better as far as I can see." They talk to the doctor and find out Stevie had Braxton hicks contractions, nothing to worry about unless she's going to make sure she's having enough rest. Tess and Nick promise to keep an extra eye on her and are very happy to hear all that, they hug and kiss...

"I just heard I may congratulate you." Nick honestly starts the talking when they enter the room. She looks pale and emotional, but happy in some way.

Stevie understands Tess had to tell, but tears are running down her cheeks when she thinks Alex heard it that way too. "Were is he?" She desperately asks.

"He's on his way." Tess looks very sympathetic.

Nick looks at her. "You're going to tell him right?"

"He doesn't know yet?" She sniffs and wipes of some tears. Nick shakes his head.

Some one knocks the door. Alex carefully opens the door, not sure if got the right one. 6 eyes are staring at them. But Nick quickly gestures his wifey to come with him...So they can be alone.

"You're crying." Alex says very affected by everything.

Stevie wipes her face. "I was…I'm fine you know? Even allowed to go home. I'm just waiting for the doctor to hand over some papers." She positively points out.

Alex looks relieved. "Good to hear that." He takes a seat, on one side of the bed. He softly grabs her hand and caresses it. "You scared the hell out of me cowgirl."

She's a little nervous as he's this close all of a sudden. "Nice to hear you call me cowgirl again." She smiles as she stares in his eyes.

He squeezes his eyes a bit and then gives her a charming, sweet smile.

After a short silence he asks. "What happened back there?"

That's hard to explain just like that. She could just let it all out right now, but how? She sighs.

"Stevie?" He asks. But she looks in a different direction now. He puts his hand on her chin and softly makes her look at him again, new tears appear. He wraps his arms around her, she holds on tight and cries it all out. After a while he gently pulls away, so he can look into her eyes.

"Alex. I don't know how to tell you this. Don't know where to start."

"Start right at the beginning." He smartly answers.

She just throws it out. "I'm pregnant."

He's flabbergasted for a minute, gets up from the bed...His eyes getting bigger and he just stares at her. She looks at him, relieved she told him...Now waiting for his reaction.

"You're not. How..."

She smiles..."How?"

"Yeah..." He's almost speechless. He frowns and shakes his head. "I didn't know you…"

"I'm not dating someone, if that's what you mean."

"So who..."

"Who's the father?" She fills him in...He nods.

"He stands right before me." She says, feeling so much love for him right now, even more she already did. The expression on his face changes, he turns, not believing what he just heard. He looks very touched, overwhelmed and his stomach gets filled with butterflies. "I should go." He needs some time alone, what's going on? What's happening...

"No you shouldn't go Alex Ryan. You should get over here and congratulate me." She says very self confident. He steps forward and reaches out his hand. His hand? He's in shock and confused. She grabs his hand and pulls him towards her.

"Or should I congratulate you first?" She says when he's close by.

"Stevie..." He softly says. She looks at him, feeling happy. He finishes his sentence. "How did this happen? We had a one night stand…"

"How did it happen? You were right there, no doubt about it." She smiles teasingly.

He shakes his head as she still has a hold of him. He pulls away and walks up and down the room.

"I'm going to be a dad? Are you sure?" She nods to confirm. When he looks at her again he looks happy, the message seems to reach him. He walks up to her and wraps his arms around her. Then he gently cups her face, as he deeply looks into her eyes. Eyes filled with tears of happiness this time. He puts a red lock of curly hair behind her ear and wants to kiss her..Then suddenly he lifts her of the bed and happily walks through the room, carrying Stevie and sounding exited. "That's great news Stevie!" He quickly gives her an unexpected kiss and then opens the door, still holding Stevie in his arms. He walks down the hallway, trying to find his brother and sister in law. "Stevie's having a baby!" They all laugh, he's happy like a child.

"Alex! Put me down!" She giggles.

Alex doesn't let go of Stevie and takes her home in his Ute. He's so ready to spoil her rotten...

"I still don't think we need to sit down and talk." He jokes.

She stares at him the whole time when he's driving. "No, we can skip that part."

"Oh I love to skip..." He smiles and adds. "You know, I wanted to tell you about my feelings for you. It never really changed after our first kiss and that very special night we've had."

She responds. "And...I didn't want to talk about that, because I had to tell you this first." She caresses her belly and adds. "But every time I look at you I feel so safe...And so sure about us."

Alex softly touches her upper leg "Everything makes sense now Stevie. It almost makes me stop the Ute, so we can make out right here." He jokes.

"Ooh that's naughty..." They both laugh.

Harry isn't so amused when he sees Stevie and Alex arriving at Killarney, totally in love, almost unable to get their hands of each other. Friendship was even a little to much for him, but a relationship? It's a lot worse. She's not good enough he thinks, but Alex doesn't give a damn. "Hey old man, Stevie's my girlfriend now. Get used to it. And you better be nice to her, you're going to be a granddad in 4 months."

Alex and Stevie burst out in laughter, while they playfully keep on walking. Pushing and tickling each other. They're so ready to spend some time upstairs...

"I love you so much Alex." Stevie says when she's finally in his arms.

"I love you even more..." He charmingly says while he tries to kiss her again...and again...

"Hey wait a minute, you can't love me more."

He smiles. "Why not?"

"It's just not possible."

"Are we fighting again?" They both laugh...and share a very passionate kiss...

He suddenly stops kissing. "So...women and man can't be friends..." He teases.

**_The END_**


End file.
